Dungeons and Canadians
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Natalya Neidhart claims to be the first and only woman to ever graduate the infamous Hart Family Dungeon. But when Kayla Blake appears at the WWE for her debut and overhears this, she has a wake-up call for Natalya and the rest of the roster: Kayla was also a student in the Dungeon, and she graduated right alongside Natalya. And now it was time to call her nemesis' bluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything, so don't sue. This idea came to me after I looked up the Hart Family Dungeon. You know, that infamous place where the Hart Brothers would train their students and basically torture them? Yeah, that one. Happy thoughts, right? Anyways, this is kind of an experiment. If any of you happen to like it, then please leave a review. If I continue with it will depend on how many reviews I get. The only character I own is Kayla. Enjoy.**

**Dungeons and Canadians**

So this was it, huh? The infamous WWE. The pedestal that every young and aspiring wrestler strived to reach. The peak of a huge and strenuous mountain.

It wasn't as scary as I thought it would be.

I stood backstage, looking around at all of the techies rushing by like ants, all of them hurrying to set up for the upcoming show. No one stopped to ask me who I was or what I was there for. My heart sank; when Vince McMahon called me and offered me a contract if I arrived at tonight's show ASAP, I figured that someone would at least be here to help me out. Right now, I was all alone in this sea of chaos.

I clutched my gear bag to my chest and started walking, hoping that I didn't look as lost as I felt. I'd been around the wrestling business enough to know that rookies couldn't show even the slightest hint of weakness, or they were going to be ribbed endlessly. Once, when I was wrestling over in Japan, I witnessed a rookie get so mercilessly taunted that he just walked out of the building. He never came back.

I so did not want to be that rookie.

Just when I thought that I was going to be wandering around those damn hallways forever, a deep voice asked from behind me, "Are you lost?"

I whirled around and found myself face-to-face with none other than "The Viper" Randy Orton. His stormy-gray gaze met mine and I froze, unable to move or speak. The first thought that went through my head was: _Holy shit, he's even hotter in person._

Randy raised his eyebrows and snapped his fingers in front of my face, and I jerked back, embarrassed. "I asked you a question. It's not polite to keep people waiting, you know," he said in that impossibly deep voice. He tilted his head to one side and waited for me to speak.

I finally regained control of my body and blurted out, "Um, yeah, I'm looking for Vince McMahon. I need to sign my contract."

Randy blinked, and then his expression cleared. "Oh, you're the new girl," he said, as if he was remembering something told to him earlier. "Katie or Kaya or something."

"Kayla, actually." I said, stoked that Randy Orton (kind of) knew my name.

"Yeah, that was it." Randy said. He smiled warmly at me, and I instantly relaxed. He wasn't nearly as scary in person as he was on TV. "Well, why don't I show you to Vince's office?" Randy offered.

I smiled gratefully at him. "That would be awesome, thanks. I thought I was going to wander backstage forever."

Randy grinned as we started walking, him leading the way. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Wait 'till you have to adjust to every new arena that we go to. Then it really gets hard." He halted suddenly and I nearly crashed into him. "I'm sorry," he said, looking down at me. "I forgot to ask you if I could carry your bag. It looks pretty heavy."

"Oh, it's fine, really," I said, not wanting to bother him anymore. He was already showing me where to go.

"No, I insist," Randy said, reaching out and taking the strap of my bag. He shot me that predatory smirk that I remembered from TV, and I relented.

"Okay." I said, letting him take the bag. We continued walking for what seemed like fifteen minutes, neither of us saying a word. We didn't have to; the silence between us was a comfortable one. I was liking Randy more and more by the second, and I found myself hoping that we could be friends so I wasn't so alone here.

Randy stopped outside a door that I had passed earlier. I noticed that it was labeled, in big capital letters: VINCE MCMAHON, CHAIRMAN. I felt my cheeks redden; I had to have walked past that door at least five times and I had never even bothered to look at it. _Way to go, Kayla._

Randy knocked on it, and a booming voice that made me jump shouted from within, "Come in!"

Randy opened the door, my gear bag still in his hand, and said, "Sorry to interrupt, Vince, but your new talent has arrived." Randy waved me in, and I timidly walked into the room. Randy stepped inside and closed the door behind him, and I found myself extremely relieved that he was staying with me. I needed a semi-friend at this point in time.

Vince looked up from the papers he had been scribbling frantically on and blinked a couple of times at me. Then he said, "Oh yes, I remember you now. You're that girl from Winnipeg that I offered a deal to earlier today. What was your name again? Kaitlyn? Kasey?"

"Kayla." Randy corrected him. He grinned at me. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your last name."

"It's Blake." I said. "Kayla Blake." Randy looked at Vince like, _well, there you go._

"Right, that was it. Kayla Blake." Vince said. He opened a drawer on his cluttered desk and rummaged through, that's right, some more papers until he found what he was looking for. He slammed the drawer shut and slapped the piece of paper down onto his desk. "All you need to do is sign this, and then you're an official employee of World Wrestling Entertainment," Vince said, waving me over and handing me a pen.

I skimmed over the contract and saw the usual stuff that goes along with being a pro wrestler, and a little more. I began to get excited as I signed my name on the dotted line. This was my dream being realized. Nothing could ruin this moment for me.

Just as I wrote the "e" in "Blake", the door to Vince's office flew open, and a face that I knew but hadn't seen for years flew into the office.

"Vince," the blond woman with the pink streak in her hair gasped. "I have to tell you some–"

She broke off when she spotted me, and her eyes went wide. Then she spat, "You!"

Which was quite funny, because at the same time I growled, "You."

My old nemesis Natalya Neidhart had popped up again.

Shoot me now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is for PunknOrtonlover, my first reviewer and a friend of mine. She owns Haley. Please R&R. Enjoy. **

**Dungeons and Canadians, Chapter 2**

I had first met Natalya at the Hart Family Dungeon, where I had applied (and been accepted) to train as a professional wrestler. I had been interested in wrestling ever since I was very young, when I watched my uncle, "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes, on WCW. After WCW went down the toilet, I continued to watch my uncle and my older cousin Dustin a.k.a Goldust on WWF. Years later, WWF became the WWE, and I wanted in. What can I say, wrestling was in my blood.

Nattie and I instantly hit it off, especially when I learned that her uncle was none other than "The Hitman" Bret Hart. When I told her who my uncle was, she became extremely excited and began asking me all sorts of questions, which I happily answered. From that moment on, we were friends, training partners and sisters all rolled into one.

The training at the Dungeon was extremely difficult, and after the first week almost half the class had dropped out. I considered doing just that a couple of times, but then I thought about how disappointed Dusty would be in me if I just quit, and besides, my other cousin Cody, who I was incredibly close with, had also just started wrestling school. And even though I loved Cody like a brother, my competitive drive was at an all-time high and I wanted to prove that I was just as good as he was. So I stayed, and others went.

The days trickled by until it was finally the last week. When I arrived at the Dungeon, I looked around and was shocked to see how many people had left. Out of the twelve that had started, only four remained: me, Nattie, and two other wrestlers-to-be that I had also formed strong bonds with, a small, compact guy with short brown hair named Tyson and a petite, beautiful brunette named Haley. Tyson was a very happy guy and he loved wrestling with a passion, so I had no doubt that he deserved to be there. Haley also loved wrestling, and for such a small girl she could really bring the pain. She also deserved to graduate, but she ended up having to drop out later in the week because of an ankle injury she sustained after landing funny after performing a backflip. I missed her to death after she left, but I had Nattie and Tyson and was focused on making my dreams a reality.

Graduation day finally swung around, and the three of us that remained received a speech from Bret Hart himself in which he told us that he was proud of us for having the strength and endurance that it took to be pro wrestlers. And then he turned to me and Nattie and congratulated us on being the only two female wrestlers to ever complete the Dungeon.

Yeah, that's right.

_Two._

Nattie, Tyson and I parted ways after tearful good-byes and each went on our own path to wrestling superstardom. And now Nattie and I's paths had crossed again. I should've been happy, but I wasn't.

Because that bitch was taking all the damn credit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Natalya and I snarled at each other from our different positions in the room, Vince and Randy exchanged confused glances that would be funny if I was in the mood for laughing.

"I take it you two know each other?" Vince said, looking from Natalya to me and back again.

I turned to Vince, my ice-blue eyes flashing. "Yes, Vince, as a matter of fact, we do know each other. We met at–"

"Winnipeg." Natalya blurted out, cutting me off mid-sentence. At Vince's confused look, she elaborated, "Canada is a very small country, Vince. I remember seeing Kayla around once or twice. We don't know each other that well, though."

I held back the growl that was building in my throat. How dare she! Not only did she take all the credit for something that the two of us accomplished together, but now she had the balls to go and say that she didn't know me? Oh, I was going to shred her.

Before I could spring at Natalya and start a full-on cat-fight, however, another familiar face popped into the room, and hazel eyes scanned over the people in attendance until they came to rest on me.

"Oh my god, Kayla!" The petite brunette screamed, rushing into the office and hurling herself at me. She clung to me while babbling, "I heard that you were here from some of the other wrestlers but I didn't believe them, so I came to see if it was true and it was!" She beamed up at me, her smile as bright as I remembered it. "I can't believe you're really here!"

I hugged her back, insanely happy to see her. "Haley, how have you been? I see that you made it to the WWE before I did. You always were the better performer."

Haley grinned at me and pushed a rebellious chunk of brown hair that had escaped from her ponytail out of her eyes. "I may have made it here before you, but I always knew that you'd show up eventually. God, I really can't believe you're here. Now we've got the whole Dun–"

"Haley!" Natalya screeched, cutting Haley off. "Didn't you hear? You and Randy have a mixed tag team match against me and Tyson later tonight. Maybe you two should go work on some strategy?"

Haley's beautiful hazel eyes lit up at the mention of Randy, and she turned to look at him shyly. He gave her his heart-stopping smile and I thought she would melt into a puddle in my arms. _Oh boy, _I thought, watching her reactions to him. _Haley's got it bad for Randy Orton._

"Shall we?" Randy asked, holding the door open.

"Okay." Haley said dreamily. She hugged me again, promised to catch up with me after her match, and practically floated out the door with Randy.

"All right you two. Natalya, you have a match later. Kayla, you won't make your debut tonight. You'll make it tomorrow night on RAW instead." Vince said. He gestured to the door. "Now get out of my office so I can finish my work."

Natalya and I did as we were told, but as soon as the door to Vince's office shut I whirled on her, my hands clenching into fists at my sides. "First and only female wrestler to graduate the Hart Family Dungeon, huh?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

Natalya didn't at all seem fazed by my anger–instead she just rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. "Relax, Kayla, it's just a gimmick."

I laughed coldly. "Right. Just a gimmick. I really hope I face you in my debut match, Nattie. I can't wait to rip your face off."

Natalya glowered at me, and I whipped around and stalked off, pissed beyond belief. I was so mad, in fact, that I didn't watch where I was going and I ended up smacking into something hard. I hit the floor and as I sat there grumbling and rubbing my ass, a hand appeared in my peripheral vision. I looked up.

And gaped when I saw one more face that I cared about smirking down at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Much thanks once again to PunknOrtonlover for reading this and reviewing it. For all the rest of you that are reading this, please please please review! It means the world to me to read your comments. :) Enjoy.**

**Dungeons and Canadians, Chapter 3**

"You always were bumping into things, Kayla," the handsome, black-haired man standing above me stated. He held his hand out to me and waited, his head tilted slightly to one side.

"Cody?" I said, taking his hand and allowing him to pull me up. "I didn't know you were here. I thought you were still back in OVW."

"Nope, I started working here about a year ago." Cody said, smirking at me as if to say, _isn't that cool?_

"Oh." I said, removing my hand from his. I tried to force down the anger and jealousy that was building in the pit of my stomach. Cody had always been better at things than me, even when we were kids, and part of what kept me going as a wrestler was the drive to be better than him for once. And now I learned that he had been hired first by the WWE. I just could never win, could I?

Cody peered closely at me, looking slightly worried. "Are you okay, Kayla?" he asked. "You look kinda green. Are you sick?"

_No, just insanely jealous, _I thought. But what came out of my mouth instead was, "No, just a little nervous about being the rookie again."

Cody smiled and threw his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry, Kay, I got your back," he reassured me cheerfully as we started walking down the hall. "Nobody will mess with you here once they know that you're my cousin."

I gave him a skeptical glance. "Oh really? You have that much street cred here?"

Cody's eyebrows drew together. "Well, no," he admitted. "But me and Randy Orton are tight, so nobody messes with me. So I'm sure they'll leave you alone once word gets out that you're related to me. Randy will make sure of it."

I remembered how enamored Haley was with Randy back in Vince's office, and wanting to look out for my friend, I asked, "So, Randy. Is he a good guy?"

Cody gave me a surprised look. "Oh yeah, he's awesome. He really looks out for the people he cares about and even the ones that he don't. He's like the protective big brother figure of the locker room. If anybody has a problem, they go to Randy."

"Is he single?" I asked as Cody steered us into the catering area.

We sat down at a table in the corner and Cody shot me a 'you can't be serious' look. "Kayla, you're not thinking of hooking up with Randy, are you? Because I think that could really screw up my friendship with Randy if anything bad goes down between you."

I rolled my eyes. That was Cody, always caring about himself. He was a good guy and I loved him, but he could be a real pain in the ass. "No, I don't want to date Randy," I snorted. "It's just that one of my close friends is kind of obsessed with him."

"Oh, you mean Haley?" Cody said.

I blinked at him in surprise. "How did you know?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and pulled out his buzzing phone. "Everybody knows," he said as he pressed a few buttons on his iPhone. "She follows him around like a little puppy, so it's not too hard to tell that she's in love with him."

"Well, has he mentioned her to you at all?" I pushed, wanting to get information on how much Randy liked Haley so I could tell her later. That's what best friends are for, right?

"Yeah, he's talked about her a few times." Cody replied, ice-blue eyes still firmly fixed on his phone's glowing screen.

"What does he say about her?"

"That he thinks she's a really great girl and he wants to get to know her better. He also told me and Ted that he thought she was gorgeous." Cody answered. He pressed one final button on his phone while I digested this positive information and shoved it back into his pocket. Then he stood up.

I looked up at him curiously. "What's up?"

"Ted just texted me and told me that Randy's holding a locker room meeting. He told me to bring you along." Cody said, grabbing my hands and pulling me up out of my seat.

"What? What's the meeting about?" I asked as Cody yanked me down one of the hallways.

"Randy probably wants to introduce you to the rest of the roster." Cody said, halting outside a door labeled MEN'S LOCKER ROOM.

"When you say the rest of the roster, do you mean..."

"Everyone." Cody finished for me. "Yep."

"Wait Cody, I don't think I'm ready for–"

Before I could get the rest of the sentence out, Cody promptly told me to suck it up and shoved me through the door into the locker room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Big thanks once again to PunknOrtonlover for pushing me to get this chapter written. This one is for her. Please R&R.**

**Dungeons and Canadians, Chapter 4**

About sixty pairs of eyes all trained on me the moment that I stumbled through the door, and I felt my face flush. There were so many people...

A hand closed around my upper arm and Cody steered me across the locker room to where Haley was sitting with a blonde-haired guy with the deepest blue eyes that I'd ever seen. I sat between them while Cody sat on the other side of the blond dude. They began talking in low voices, and while they were busy, I turned to Haley. "So what's this meeting about?"

Haley shot me a surprised look. "Didn't Cody tell you?"

"Well, he mentioned something about Randy wanting to introduce me to the rest of the roster, but I was hoping that he was just joking."

"Nope, he was telling the truth." Haley said simply.

I felt my heart sink. "But I don't want all these people to stare at me!" I hissed to her.

"Why not? You look great." Haley said, smiling warmly at me.

"Thanks. You do too," I answered, and I meant it. She looked gorgeous sitting there, even in the harsh fluorescent lights of the locker room.

Deciding to forget about the meeting for the moment, I leaned over to her and asked, "So who's the guy sitting next to me, the one talking to Cody?"

"That's Ted DiBiase, Cody's best friend and part of our little clique, which you are also now a part of." Haley informed me.

"Who all is in our clique?" I asked curiously. I thought the term 'clique' was reserved for high school, not professional wrestling.

"Well, as of right now there's you, me, Cody, Ted and Randy," Haley replied, counting them all off on her fingers. "Randy's kind of the unofficial leader."

"Hmmm." I hummed, listening to the low buzz in the locker room as everyone waited for the meeting to start. "Sounds like a good little group to me."

"Oh, it is." Haley agreed, her hazel eyes shining with memories. "Wait 'til you see the trouble we get into."

Before I could reply, the locker room door swung open, and a hush swept across the room. Randy Orton slid into the room, moving so gracefully that he had everyone mesmerized, girls and guys alike. He was wearing his new white RKO T-shirt and a pair of dark-wash jeans that contrasted perfectly with the black stenciling on the shirt. Even though I wasn't interested in him at all (and besides, Haley had total dibs), even I had to admit that he looked gorgeous.

He walked to the front of the room and raked his stormy-gray gaze across the gathered crowd of Superstars and Divas. I felt Haley tense up when his stare landed on her, and I noticed a small smile appear on Randy's lips as he looked at her. Then it was gone, and he was completely serious again.

"Listen up everyone," he said, his deep, gravelly voice echoing in the small room. "As I'm sure you all know by now, we have a new Diva on the roster." Randy's eyes fixed on me, and he motioned for me to stand up.

I gripped Haley's arm tightly, my breath coming in short hitches. "Haley, I can't do this," I hissed.

"All you have to do is stand up, Kayla. Come on, just for one second and then you can sit back down." Haley told me.

I bit my bottom lip, trying to hold back the fear that was creeping up my throat. Look at me, a WWE Diva afraid of crowds. How ridiculous can you get?

I finally found the courage to stand, and I looked around the room, feeling heat flood my neck and cheeks when everyone in the room turned to look at me again.

"This is Kayla Blake, and I expect all of you to treat her fairly," Randy continued once I'd stood up. His eyes grew hard and swept the room, landing on each individual face. "And if you don't, then you'll be dealing directly with me," he warned. "Understand?"

A low grumble of understanding came from the assembled wrestlers, and Randy nodded, looking satisfied. "All right then, this meeting is adjourned."

There was the screech of chairs as everyone stood up, and I quickly found myself surrounded by people that I only knew from television. For a terrifying second I thought that I was going to be swept away with the crowd, but then a hand slipped into mine and pulled me back against a bank of lockers, safe from the flow of people.

I turned my head to see who had saved me and met a pair of warm and amused blue eyes. "Careful," the blonde man warned, laughter edging his voice. "You don't want to get caught up in the crowd here, especially not when the Big Show is in the general vicinity."

I recognized him from TV and said, "You're Christian, right?"

"Yeah." Christian said with a smile. "And you're Kayla, the new Diva on the roster, right?"

I smiled back at him. "Yeah."

We stood there grinning like idiots for a few seconds before I realized that he was still holding my hand. We both looked down at my hand in his at the same time, and he quickly pulled his hand away, a blush creeping across his face. I thought to myself that he looked kind of cute when he was embarrassed.

"Kayla?"

I turned to see Haley pushing her way through the crowd toward me, Cody and Ted right behind her. Before she reached me, however, someone bumped into her and she tripped. Just when I thought that she was going to fall face-first into the cement floor, Randy materialized out of nowhere and caught her around the waist, stopping her.

Haley looked up at him, and now it was her turn to blush. This seemed to be a trend lately. "Th-thank you," she stammered, barely able to get any words out. I didn't blame her; after all, Randy Orton had her pressed up against his chest. I don't think any sane female would've been able to speak at that point.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Randy asked, concern lacing his voice. I lifted my eyebrows in interest. He sounded extremely worried about her.

"No, I'm fine, thanks to you," Haley said, staring up at him adoringly.

They stayed like that for a few seconds until Cody cleared his throat. Then they leaped backwards out of each other's arms, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, I'll see you later," Christian said into my ear, startling me.

"Okay," I replied, turning towards him. He smiled at me again and then turned away, disappearing into the thinning crowd. I watched him go until I couldn't see him anymore, my stomach feeling a little fluttery.

Oh yeah, I was really going to enjoy working here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dungeons and Canadians, Chapter 5**

Since I wasn't booked to debut until next Monday's RAW, I hung around backstage with Haley and watched all the other matches on the show. She grabbed my arm and dug her nails into my skin when it came time for Randy's match.

"Ow, Hales, you're hurting me." I said, jerking my arm out of her grasp and examining the crescent-moon shaped indentations left on my arm.

"Sorry," she mumbled distractedly. Her eyes were fixed on the screen, and a huge smile split her face when Randy's music hit and he walked out onto the stage.

"You really like him, huh?" I asked, watching her. I had never seen Haley so completely and utterly enamored with someone before Randy. It was kind of sweet.

Haley tore her eyes off the screen and looked at me, that tender smile still on her face. "Yeah, Kayla, I really do," she admitted. "It's like, whenever he's around, all of my worries and problems just melt away. He makes me feel so carefree and happy." She sighed heavily and turned her attention back to the match. Randy was now in the ring and awaiting his opponent, the Big Show. "The problem is, I don't know if he feels the same way about me," she murmured sadly.

Remembering what Cody had told me earlier, I touched her shoulder and said, "Cody told me that he thinks you're gorgeous and a great girl, and he wants to get to know you better."

Haley turned to me, her face lighting up. "He really said that?"

I smiled and nodded. "He really did."

Haley looked back at the match, her eyes softening as they landed on Randy's tanned form. "Maybe there's a slim chance for us yet," she whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the show, Haley, Cody, Ted, Randy and I all piled into Ted's rental car to go to the hotel we were staying in. I ended up sitting beside Haley, who was in the middle of the backseat, while Cody sat up front with Ted. Just as the rest of us got settled, Randy came out of the arena. He was running a little late because his match had been the main event, and after he tossed his gear bag in the back with everyone elses', he slid into the empty seat on the other side of Haley.

"Hey, Hales," he said with a grin at her.

"Hi, Randy," Haley replied, smiling back at him.

Those two chatted up a storm on the way to the hotel while I just stared out the window, thinking about Christian. He had been so sweet to me back in the locker room, and I had watched his match attentively with Haley. I had found myself silently cheering every time he got a good hit on his opponent, Alberto Del Rio, and when he lost I had wanted to run out to him and make sure he was okay. I didn't of course, but I really wanted to.

"Kayla? Kayla!" Haley called, jabbing me in the ribs with her elbow.

I jumped and twisted around to look at her. "What?"

"We're here." She blinked at me curiously. "What were you thinking about? You had a really weird look on your face."

"Oh, nothing really," I said quickly, not wanting to reveal my sudden attraction to Christian to her just yet.

"Okay, well, get your stuff out of the back and let's go check in," Haley said, sliding across the seat to the open car door. Right before she got out, Randy set down his bag and held his hand out to her. "Here, let me help you," he said.

Haley took his hand and allowed him to help her out of the car. Once she was safely on the ground, she smiled up at him, her cheeks reddening slightly. "Thank you."

He smiled back at her. "It was my pleasure."

I shook my head in amusement. It was so obvious that those two had a thing for each other. Were they ever going to admit it and just start dating?

I went to exit the car and Ted appeared in front of me. His deep blue eyes met mine and I noticed slight embarrassment in them as he held out his hand to me just like Randy had done for Haley.

"Will you allow me to help you out of the car?" he asked in his slight Southern twang.

I was pleasantly surprised by his politeness and I smiled tenderly at him. "That would be great, thank you," I said, taking his offered hand. He helped me out of the car and grinned happily at me once I was standing next to him.

His smile was contagious and I found myself grinning back at him. "So what prompted you to do that?" I asked while I got my bag out of the trunk.

Ted just shrugged. "I'm Southern, it's what we do," he said simply. He laughed at the funny look I gave him. "That, and my dad taught me to always put a lady first," he explained. He shouldered his bag and glanced at mine. "May I carry your bag for you?"

"Well, since you're Southern and it's what you do, then yes," I said, handing it to him. He laughed again, and I found that I liked the sound. It was comforting in a way.

While we walked to the hotel entrance, I noticed Haley giving me a familiar look from where she walked with Randy.

It was her 'we so need to talk about this later' look.

I smiled a bit at that. With Haley, the talks always ended up being interesting.

I couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dungeons and Canadians, Chapter 6**

Once we had all checked in, Cody headed off to the room that he shared with Randy and Ted, who both stayed behind to help me and Haley with our luggage. He claimed that he was "tired" but I knew that what he really meant was that he was too lazy to help out. Same old Cody.

"Teddy, you really don't need to stay. You can go to your room if you want. I can take my stuff up to the room," I told Ted.

"But I want to help you," Ted said, flashing me that million-dollar smile of his. I felt myself melt a little, and I became aware of the fact that I had a huge goofy grin on my face. Haley noticed too; she shot me an amused look from where she was flirting with Randy.

"Oh, okay then." I said, giving in. I mean, seriously, who can say 'no' to Ted DiBiase? "I just don't want to be a burden."

"You'll never be a burden, especially not to me," Ted reassured me. I smiled up at him, warm fuzzies beginning in my stomach when he smiled sweetly back at me.

What the hell was wrong with me?

"Hey you two, let's get going," Randy called over to us. "I don't want to be standing in the lobby all night. Some of us need our sleep."

"Like me," Haley added with a huge yawn. She gave me a sly smile as I approached her, Ted stuck like glue to my side. I stuck my tongue out at her as we passed and her smile got bigger.

"Here, Hales, let me take that," Randy said, taking her suitcase from her hand.

"But you need to carry your suitcase and your gear bag, and besides, it's not even that heavy. I can carry it," Haley argued, reaching for her suitcase.

Randy swiveled on his heel so that she couldn't grab it. "Haley, let me do this for you," he said. "Please?" He gave her a smoldering look, and I could feel the heat radiating off of her from my position by the elevator. I smirked a little; there was no way she could resist him when he looked at her like that.

"Okay," she relented, smiling dreamily up at him. Randy smiled in triumph and, switching the suitcase to his other hand, held out his hand to her. Haley's hazel eyes widened and she looked at me in shock. I grinned at her and made a 'go on' motion with my hands.

Haley smiled up at Randy, her cheeks reddening a bit, and slipped her hand into his. They made their way over to us, and I could see her eyes shining with happiness.

I was happy for her, but deep down I wished that I had someone who could make me that happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks again, you guys," I called out the door of me and Haley's hotel room.

"No problem, we were happy to help," Randy replied. He and Ted were standing out in the hall after setting our bags down in our room. "Well, we better get to our own room and see what Cody's been up to," Randy commented, glancing down at his watch. "He's been there alone for a little over fifteen minutes, and who knows what kind of trouble he's been in since then."

"Yeah, you might wanna go check on him," I agreed. I knew how much of a handful Cody could be.

"Um, so I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Ted asked me shyly.

"Yup," I answered brightly. "I actually need to find a gym to hit."

"I know a good one," Ted said, perking up a bit. "We can go there together if you want."

"Sure, that sounds like fun," I said, and I meant it. I was warming up to Teddy a little bit, and he seemed like a great guy, even if he was a little shy around me.

"Cool," Ted grinned.

The two guys waved good-bye and then headed off down the hall. I shut the door and turned to see Haley sitting on one of the two queen-sized beds, staring at me with her eyebrows raised.

"What?" I asked, even thought I already knew where this was going.

A slight smile quirked her lips and she tilted her head to one side. "So, you and Teddy, huh?" she said.

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed. I walked over to my suitcase and unzipped it, avoiding her knowing gaze.

"You know what I'm talking about, Kayla. Don't pretend that you don't," Haley said, shifting on the bed so that she was sitting cross-legged. "You like Teddy, don't you?"

"Well of course I like him. He's a really nice, sweet guy," I said, finding my pajamas and standing up.

"Oh please. Don't give me that crap," Haley scoffed. "Do you like him or not?"

I sighed heavily. I knew that there was no getting out of this one. "Yeah, I like him a little bit," I admitted. "But I think that he likes me way more than I like him."

Haley nodded in agreement. "Well, you can get to know him more on your little gym date tomorrow," she said matter-of-factly.

"Wait, who said anything about it being a date?" I asked, halting on my way to the bathroom and whirling to face her.

"Oh come on, Kayla. It was so obvious. He likes you and he offered to spend the day with you at the gym. It's a date," Haley pointed out. She twisted her long brown hair into a bun and fastened it with the ponytail she had on her wrist.

I opened my mouth to argue, but she had a point. So instead I fired back, "Well, what about you and Randy?"

Haley's cheeks colored slightly, but she reached down into her gear bag and pulled out a magazine. "What about me and Randy?" she asked nonchalantly, flipping through the glossy pages.

"Oh come on, Haley," I drawled, mocking her earlier patronizing tone. "It's so obvious that he likes you. And I know that you're absolutely in love with him. Hell, he even held your hand all the way up here. When are you two just going to admit that you like each other and go out?"

"I don't know," she mumbled, putting down the magazine and sighing. "I really want to tell him how I feel, but I'm not good at that kind of stuff, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," I said sympathetically. "Don't worry about it Hales. When the time comes for you to tell him, you won't even think about it. You'll just do it. I have faith in you."

Haley smiled gratefully at me. "Thanks, Kayla."

"Hey, what're best friends for?" I quipped. As I stepped into the bathroom, I heard her call after me, "When you get out of there, we have to pick out what you're going to wear to your date with Teddy tomorrow!"

"It's not a date!" I yelled back, and then I slammed the door shut. I could hear her laughing outside.

I closed my eyes and sighed, and then thoughts of Christian popped into my head. I had forgotten all about him.

"Dammit, Kayla," I muttered to myself. "Why do you always have to put yourself in these situations?"


End file.
